The present disclosure generally relates to systems, and more particularly to a dual mode system.
A system may operate in two operating modes, a normal mode where the system runs verified code and a developer mode where the system may run unverified, unsigned or user-signed code, allowing the developer to run their own code and/or operating system.
When the system is operating in developer mode, certain verified boot features, such as security functionalities available to the user in normal mode, may be disabled to allow the user to run their own unverified code. Accordingly, in developer mode a user may be exposed to security threats. Thus, it may be desirable that the user be made aware of being in developer mode.